Reid,Lila and the Cultural Wars
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: An abortion doctor is murdered and the killer is going after Lila.
1. Chapter 1

The Texas Auto Racing Association tended to be a conservative organization. The Association promoted itself as an organization that practiced traditional family values. The Association was a quasi-Christian organization as most of its members were religious and tended to be conservative for the most part. When they got older that is. In reality, this was not true as several drivers especially in their younger days had hardly lived up to that standard. Usually they weren't caught as the organization protected them. Sometimes they were, but usually they were given a free pass.

When Mark Boltz had a serious cocaine habit, his ex-wife was blamed for driving him to do drugs. He never did drugs while racing but often did off season. This had almost cost him his life and his family. It was the drug use, partying, adultery, and bad behavior that caused his ex-wife Mia Boltz to leave him.

The night before he nearly died,his ex-wife came to pick up their two children Tiffany and Daniel. She couldn't reach him and one of the kids had called her sobbing saying that Daddy was dead, he was on the floor. She had found him on the floor passed out. She took the kids and then called for an ambulance. Once the ambulance was there, she left. She then called his twin brother Michael.

He had refused the ambulance and so they left. When his brother tried to get a hold of him later after finding out he didn't go to the hospital, he went into a panic and called police. The next morning Mark was found 200 miles away at the South Texas Seashore Park lying on the ground face down by a park ranger who had been patrolling the area. It had been quite cold. Mark appeared to be dead. They were about ready to pronounce him dead when he started coughing. He opened his eye and saw the paramedics. After ten days in the hospital, he returned home. The Association put him on probation the next season. He was lucky that they didn't punished him more severely. Another driver had been banned for 2 seasons for using drugs but he used them while racing.

The experience changed him. He became born again in the true sense of the word. He quit smoking and drinking. He re-married and had 3 more children. He raced for many more years. After he retired from racing, he became a Baptist Minister. At age 55, He was the Association's Minister. The drivers could relate to him because he had been a driver himself. He understood them. They respected him because he never came across as a goody-two-shoes who never did anything wrong.

Mark Boltz was surprised to see Lila Archer-Mars and her husband Tommy at the Sunday sermon. Usually she came but he was surprised she had even shown up. Especially after what was posted on the internet and what happened one week ago. He had gone down to the hospital to minister to the grandmother of one of the driver who had had a operation. He had seen a TV screen that showed driver Tommy Mars being taken to the hospital after being beaten up in a brawl at a nightclub. Someone had made a nasty comment about Lila and when the person said that she was a baby killer, Tommy had responded by punching the guy in the face. Tommy was hit in the head with something and nearly passed out. Soon several people were punching and kicking him and then he passed out.

He had been cleared to drive but Mark could see emotionally he wasn't really ready to do so. Lila sat in the front, Tommy sat in the back. He still was quite sore and had bruises all over his face. The shiner on his right eye was beginning to fade but still noticeable. He had been released from the hospital a couple of hours earlier.

Several FBI agents were also in attendance. None of them were BAU members. They were there to protect Lila and Tommy who had received death threats. An abortion doctor in Texas had been murdered and files on his patients had been posted on the Internet. Lila's complete medical and known sexual history was also posted. A pregnancy at 15 years old that resulted in an abortion. A miscarriage at age 17. Another abortion at age 19. Two more miscarriages in one year at age 21. A stillborn baby at age 24, and then two babies at age 29 and 30 (both out of wedlock). She had married the father who was 7 years younger than she.

Lila had become the center of the culture wars on sexual morality and abortion. She was seen as the poster child of what had gone amok in the United States. She was attacked viciously by members of Congress, by religious and conservative groups. Even more liberal or progressive groups attacked her saying that she engaged in irresponsible behavior.

Spencer Reid knew it wouldn't be long before his name came up. Already people tried to figure out who the father of the still born child was. Until last week, Reid had no knowledge of this. Lila never told him. More fuel would be attended to the fire as Reid who was supposed to be her protector had also become her lover. The two had seen each other 4 times after the case was closed. It was the last encounter that they had which resulted in Lila becoming pregnant. By this time she was in between shows, so no one knew. Her great aunt was the only one who knew and she had died last year.

He knew he needed to take to Lila about this, but at this point he didn't dare. He decided to say nothing to anyone but he figured Hotch probably knew.

At the sermon Lila was surprised that her situation wasn't the topic of the sermon. Issues of abortion, the culture wars and sexual morality were never brought up. Mark Boltz had brought these issues up at other sermons.

Mark Boltz knew that the couple was having marital problems. He had heard this from Lila's in-laws who didn't like her very much. Their daring son Tommy however, was hardly a saint. When he was 20 years old, he fathered a child with a 23 year old woman who turned out to be a royal princess. She had come to the United States incognito and had met him at a race. Unlike Lila, the princess was basically given a free pass and Tommy was attacked as seducing or taking advantage of the princess. Her parents refused to believe that their daughter had been sexual active for several years even though she openly admitted to doing so on the Oprah Show.

This is the end of Round One.


	2. Chapter 2

"Something was bought to happen sooner or later JJ. Thankfully it didn't happen during my watch." Said Will.

The footage showed a race car blow up after going out of control and hitting the wall. Tommy Mars was killed instantly. This was near the end of the race. Lila came up missing. The next day the man who had killed the abortion doctor called and said that because of lax security, he was able to do what he did. The call was traced to a pay phone in New Orleans.

"Should have listened to Governor Boltz, Governor Adamson and New Orleans Police Chief William Latmontage, Governor Zims. Now I have Lila and her children... She told me she's pregnant. If you value her life, you will pay for her safe return." said the man.

JJ's heart sank when she heard the message. The man had called a local radio station in New Orleans a couple of hours earlier. JJ phone rang.

Will and his wife watched the footage from their kitchen table. How Lila was able to escape when after the explosion, the crowd went nuts and rushed the field. Fights broke out everywhere it seemed. Several other drivers as well as their pit crews were injured, one was in a coma and barely alive. Hundreds of fans were injured, two were dead, and 10 were in the hospital. Two officers were killed and several others were wounded. It took the National Guard forces to finally quell the riot two hours later.

Around the country there were several billboards which showed a picture of Lila dressed like a slut. The billboard stated that Lila was the most dangerous mother in the United States and babies were at risk for being in her womb. Six crosses were put on the billboard in memory of the babies who died by Lila's hand.

Texas Governor Mia Boltz and Virginia Governor Tammy Adamson had the billboards taken down. The billboards were put on state property just to see what would happen. They got a lot of flack for doing this and were harshly criticized for having the FBI help with security at the race tracks in their state due to the death threats against Lila and her husband. Nothing happened. On Police Property in New Orleans the same thing happened and Will Latmontage was condemned for taking them down and also for having the FBI help with security at the Big Easy Speedway. Ditto for nothing happening.

The governor of Mississippi Bart Zims was also warned that violence might erupt at the track or that someone might try to harm Tommy or Lila or another driver. He refused to have the billboard taken down which most people saw if they drove to the Speedway. He thought the threat was overblown. The day before he had gone on TV and had played a secret recording that he had with Texas Governor Mia Boltz.

"My God Mia, you didn't need to call the National Guard in really. For a race. Give me a break."

"The threat is serious Governor Zims. I'm not overreacting to it nor is Tammy... We've seen reports….This is a serious matter. I don't want to see anyone hurt by this."

"Well, maybe Miss Lula or Lila or whatever her name shouldn't have acted or behaved the way she did. We wouldn't be talking about this if she had will we?"

"That's not even the point."

Governor Boltz realized that it was fruitless to continue on and quickly ended the call.

He then played the tape when he got a call from Governor Adamson.

"I can't really figure you two out but you are cut from the same cloth as Lila. No, you didn't have abortions but you led similar lives. No, you Tammy came from privilege and Mia came from nothing. Mia used her good looks to get a job at Longhorn Country Club where she was looking for someone to take care of her. She used the oldest trick in the book…

"I'm not listening to you anymore. Just remember that if anything happens, don't say I didn't warn you. Goodbye."

The governor continued to attack the two women on the TV show. Both women were born on the same day in 1956. Both women got pregnant when they were 17 years old and both of them had baby girls on the same day 3 days before they turned 18. Neither one at the time was married to the father.

While Tammy's partner took responsibility and stepped up to the plate (they married shortly after the baby was born), it wasn't until Mia son was 3 years old that she married the father of her child. He refused to take any responsibility for the child and denied paternity. Mia took him to court and won. . The incident caused his conservative family considerable embarrassment. She was one of the few people who weren't afraid of them or their power. Most people wouldn't have dared to take them on but Mia had spunk.

The marriage lasted 4 years and another child was born. Both parties tried to make it work but it just didn't. The two were very different people and had different ideas about things. Mark came from social wealth and prominence (his family roots in Texas went back to the days when Texas was a Republic); She never had been close to his older sister who never really liked her that much and still didn't. She was close with his twin brother Michael.

Mia mother was from Mexico and worked as a domestic servant to a wealthy oil baron. She got together with the baron's son and Mia was the result of that union. For a very long time no one on her father's side of the family would even acknowledge her or have anything to do with her. It was only after she had become a Texas Supreme Court Justice (at age 35), that they had finally opened up to her but just a tad. She had worked hard to get where she was. Her husband had everything on a silver platter but he wanted to be a race car driver. Not a governor, not a lawyer but a race car driver. But she still was an outsider. If she had not married Mark Boltz, they might not have even opened up to her. She met him when she was a waitress at the Longhorn Country Club.

In Contrast Tammy was still married to the same man. Their situation was the reverse. Tammy's families went all the way back to the Pilgrims and were one of the original families who settled in Virginia. Her husband Gary came from a much lower socio-economic status. His father worked as a car mechanic and his mother worked as the housekeeper at Tammy's parent's home. This was how they met (he helped his uncle mow their lawn. Her parents were very upset with her and upset about their marriage but came around rather quickly.

Lila was standing in the living room of Gideon's cabin. Garcia was in another room in the cabin playing with her children who were 2 and 1 year old... Laughter could be heard. The kids were too young to really understand what had happened. Reid had just called JJ and Will to tell them that Lila was safe.

The TV was on and a news reporter had been talking about some strange coincidences between the two governors. Lila knew that Spencer Reid wanted to talk to her and she knew what it was about.

"Please tell me Lila why you didn't tell me you were pregnant?" said Reid matter of factly looking at her with his arms folded.

Lila really had no answer. She really didn't. Reading her mind, Reid asked her what was going to do when the baby was born. She thought back to that horrible day.


	3. Chapter 3

Tammy Adamson was in her daughter's room smiling. Her 30 year old daughter had given birth to her first child, a son a couple of hours earlier. When he had come out, he came out screaming.

"Well, he's certainly got a good set of lungs." Said Tammy laughing to her husband.

She walked down the hallway a half and hour later. A woman walked down the hallway sobbing. She had a baby in her arms. She told Tammy that the baby was still-born. Then she started sobbing hysterically. A nurse came out and took the baby. The woman went back into a room, closed the door and started screaming at the top of her lungs, Then sobs. She was quickly sedated.

It was something Governor Adamson never forgot. She had been instrumental in making sure that an investigation into the death of Lila's still-born child didn't result in her being prosecuted. The attorney general had been pressured to investigate this matter because someone filed a complaint. The complaint had been filed by the man who had murdered the abortion doctor. . Governor Adamson was not happy about the investigation but didn't try to stop it mainly because Lila said she had nothing to hide. It showed what she thought. The baby had been born with the cord wrapped around its neck as witnessed by the doctor and nurses who delivered the child. The grief she had shown proved that she had nothing to do with the stillborn death. She still however, refused to name the man who fathered her child.

Why she hadn't told Reid Lila couldn't answer. She had no answers and no excuses for her actions. He didn't press it any longer.

Lila came out of hiding the next day. A couple of days later her husband was laid to rest, along with another driver who had succumbed to his injuries.

The man who had killed the abortion doctor was arrested when he called Will on the phone and kept talking to him. He was arrested a short time later.

Several weeks later Reid brought flowers to the grave on his son and placed them there.


End file.
